


To find you

by Kotsuki_Akabara



Series: His Family [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Diaz, Eddie Diaz & Carlos Reyes friendship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand Friendship, F/F, F/M, Firefam Feels, Guilty Firefam, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Multi, Omega Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Parents, Supernatural Elements, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsuki_Akabara/pseuds/Kotsuki_Akabara
Summary: Eddie and the 118 were too late, Buck has left the time they tried to apologize to him.And what keeps him even more worried, is that Buck was somewhere out there while carrying his pup without anyone by his side.He tried to have any information about Buck through Caitlyn, or anyone that was close to Buck but none of them gives him. Caitlyn even quotes him as the worst man she ever met.But Eddie didn't give up, even after 2 years of searching. He still hasn't given up.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Character(s), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: His Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694404
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A flashback of when Buck and Maddie meet Keith, and then joining the Mendoza family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of when Buck and Maddie meet Keith, and how they become part of the family.

Buck meets Keith when he was just a boy. His parents have an argument and lead to a fight, his mom had taken him and Maddie to run from their house when their father chased them.

His mom was hurt, she had blood dripping from her forehead and bruises all over her body. They ran into the night, Maddie even tried to call 911 but her phone was smashed by his father.

When they arrive at the park, their father was right behind them. He grabs their mom's wrist and slammed her to the ground making her unconscious.

Their father chased them next, Buck screamed on top of his lungs, trying to find help that night. 

Then, he heard faint footsteps coming closer, more than one person.

"Hey! Step back from the children!" A woman's voice says, his father stopped, gripping him and Maddie.

"No! You fucker stay away!!" His father said.

"Sir! We don't want the children to be hurt, let them go or they will shot!" Buck saw more than 5 people surround then, but they weren't the police, Buck knows that from their uniforms.

"I ain't letting them go! You better back of or I'll kill em!!" 

Buck tremble as tears fell down, everyone stands on guard when the women step forward.

"You ask for it," she said, then she was standing in front of them, giving their father an uppercut and pulled then out from their father's grip.

"Fire!" She said and Buck didn't know how, but they're now standing far away from the park, with the women checking them out.

"Are you two alright? He didn't do anything bad to you two?" She asks.

"W... We're fine," Maddie answer, she pulled Buck to stand behind her, knowing that they couldn't just trust the woman.

"Words can lie, but your movement said the opposite, I'll take you two to the institute for a check-up," the woman says, she gently grabs both, Buck's and Maddie's hand as they walk to a black van.

Buck started to tremble, the thought of being kidnapped with his sister in the middle of the night with an unknown group make him scared to death.

The women seem to realize from Buck's trembling fingers, then the women kneel and wipe the tears from his cheek.

"Calm down little one, I know, you two have been through a lot of things, and your scared, but we're here to protect you two from the bad man," the women whispered.

"H... How's mommy?" Buck whispered, the women look over where several men and women that crowded the other black van.

"We're doing our best to save her little one, c'mon," the women paused and she carries Buck on her hip.

"When we're done checking on you two, I'll treat you my wife's famous spaghetti and meatballs," the women gave them a genuine smile as they went inside the van.

Hours felt like minutes, Buck blinked when his eyes saw a large building in the middle of the forest, and a lot of people running around.

"I'll be taking these kids to my office, quickly take their mother to the infirmary," the woman was barking order now, but then change again when she looked at Buck and Maddie.

"Let's go, kids," she said, Buck was gonna walk side by side with Maddie but suddenly he was placed on the woman's hip.

"Tell Doctor Tray to come to my office, and have Connie gone home?" The woman asks the person on the front desk.

"Yes ma'am, and no, miss Connie hasn't left your office since you're away," the person on the front desk said.

"Thanks, have a good night," the woman says, then they walk away from the front desk. The walk to an elevator, and get inside. The woman pressed the button and then they waited.

"I haven't told you two my name yet," the woman said.

"I'm Keith," the woman said and Maddie hold out a chuckled, so does Buck. It was an odd for a woman to have a man's name.

"What's your name little one," Keith's ask, now she's looking at Buck.

"E... Evan, but Mads call me Buck," Buck whispered.

"It's suits you, and you?" Keith now looking at Maddie.

"Maddie," 

And that was their first meeting, hours passed when they we're we're inside Keith's office. They get to know her wife, Connie, and her daughter, Caitlyn.

Buck and Maddie get to see their mother the next day, it broke their heart to see their mother was laying on the infirmary bed with wires around her body. Keith and the doctor speaks outside about their mother's condition.

Sadly, their mother passed away the next two days. Both Buck and Maddie have to go to a orphanage somewhere in the city, their father couldn't take care of them because now he's in prison.

Surprisingly, three days in the orphanage, Keith and Connie came. An hour after Buck and Maddie saw Keith and Connie. The owner of the orphanage came to them saying that the two have been adopted.

When they pack their stuff, and went to the front door. Both, Keith and Connie we're standing there with a bright smile on their faces.

"Evan, Madeline, meet your new parents,"

Like a flash, Buck immediately hug the two women's leg's. When he let go, Connie squat down and gave Buck a kiss on his forehead.

"Call me Ma from now on, Buck, welcome to the family," she said, then gave Buck a hug.

Couple weeks later, they travel to New York City. That's where Buck and Maddie get to know the whole family, meeting his grandparents, uncle's and aunt's, even cousins. 

Buck get along with one of his Mom's cousins son, his name is Genim Winchester, and their neighbors son, Tyler Kennedy Strand.

The three boys get along so much that it could break an adults heart by just staring at the three boys doing their most famous, the kicked puppy stare that no one could say no.


	2. Where's Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can't just say that Buck is gone while his son is asking about him for the past two weeks.

Eddie came back around 9 that night. Chris was on Abuela's house for the weekend so he was alone this weekend, usually, Buck would company him but ever since the lawsuit everything changed.

Eddie sat down on the couch. He could still smell Buck's scent on the pillows of the couch, not once or twice he or Chris would just lay down here and enjoy Buck's scent. Eddie wished he could turn back time and change everything, not like this.

That time, when he raped Buck, he was so drunk and make him let his wolf side takes control. That time before the lawsuit even started, Eddie realizes that Buck was his mate, but Eddie has thought that Buck was a human so he takes everything slowly but now everything was ruined became of him. His once chance to even gave his son another parent was gone, and now Buck has gone to God where and pregnant also with his child.

He has told Abuela and Pepa about this last Tuesday, and he got smack in the head as a bonus about three times. Also four from Pepa.

For the past week, Chris has been asking of Buck. Eddie could never tell his son the truth, so he lied that Buck was taking a vacation somewhere with his family. Of course, that made the boy sad, Eddie didn't know that Chris got a phone call just a day before Buck move.

_flashback_

That morning. Eddie was, no, _trying_ to cook breakfast. It's been two weeks after Buck left and anything doesn't feel the same without him.

It was 07.00 am and Chris's school won't start until 8. Hearing that his pup was coming to the kitchen. Eddie quickly washes his hand and greets his son.

"Morning Chris! Did you have a good sleep?" Eddie ask. Chris just gave him a nod before walking to the kitchen.

"What's wrong buddy? Did you have nightmares again?" Eddie asks and Chris just shook his head. Eddie sighed, his wolf was upset, their pup acting upset today and they didn't know why.

"I miss Bucky," Eddie and his wolf stop arguing when they heard Chris mumbled those words. They could see tears are streaming down to his cheek and both of his hands turn white as Chris grip his crutches. And immediately Eddie pulled his son into a hug.

"I know buddy, I miss him too," Eddie said.

"B-but why can't we see him, Daddy, I really missed him," Chris whispered. Eddie starts to think of something that he can tell his pup, he can't just say that his Bucky was gone because of him.

"He's h-having a vacation with his family buddy," Eddie says.

"R-really?" 

"Y-yeah! He told me two weeks ago, and he's sorry that he couldn't tell you in person," 

_end of flashback_

* * *

It was hot, and that is the only word Buck could describe today.

Two weeks, he's been in Texas for two weeks and he didn't even realize it. Starring at the river right near the house his Mom owned, Buck could only smile as he rubs his little baby bump.

"How's my brother doing?" 

Buck looked back and saw his brother, Axel, came over. Axel was a big guy for just a twenty-year-old, he's around 6'4 feet with black hair and blue steel eyes. But inside that huge hunk, there is a soft teddy bear that Buck could hug with.

"Fine, how's your first day? Hope Mom didn't get easy in you," Buck said. Axel replied with a grunt as he sat next to him.

"She didn't, in fact, she gave me an extra round of the field after lunch break, almost dislocated my arm," Axel says.

"Anyway, Ma's making her famous spaghetti tonight. You wanna some extra for leftovers, you know like last time," Axel says while looking back to the kitchen where their Ma is cooking.

"Hell yeah! Make sure you steal enough sauce to eat with, not like last time," Buck said. It was an old tradition that he, Axel, and Ethan do.

It's started when he was 9. Connie only made her famous spaghetti for a family gathering it celebration, so when Connie was not looking or maybe went to grab spices or cooking materials. Buck would steal some noodles (a lot of it) and the sauce, then he would store them in the fridge so he could eat it. Axel and Ethan find out eventually, but instead of telling their Ma. They also do it, so it became a tradition for them.

"Of course brother, I'll steal as many as I could, you _are_ eating for two," 

It wasn't a surprise if Axel knows that he was pregnant. He actually finds out just the moment he stepped into the house, if only Buck had his phone with him, he will definitely record the shocked expression on Axel's face, lucky for him, Axel's mate, Eric, had taken a photo quietly.

"Hey, guys!" Axel's mate, Eric, came to the living room. Giving Axel a kiss then sit at his lap.

"How's the pup?" Eric asks looking amazed at his stomach.

"He or she is healthy Ric, in just a month we can know the gender" Buck replied.

"Awesome! Can't wait to be an uncle!!" Eric says, making Axel chuckled.

"You've become an uncle since Phoenix born Eric," Buck chuckled when he heard Eric let out a dramatic gasp.

"Don't blame me if I love kids! Axel, now I want kids," 

Buck can't hold his laughter. Baby fever is everywhere he thinks.

"Ma help," Axel says. Looking at Connie for any help.

"Oh c'mon lad, I do want more grandchildren!" Connie says as she came to the living room.

"What!!?!" Axel yelled. Buck laughed again, not once in a lifetime he could see his brother getting pushed like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can give me a name idea? I'm stuck and sometimes not good at giving names.
> 
> Any name is fine 😄

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today y'all, I have to rewrite everything again since the first one wasn't fit for it.
> 
> Have a great day or night, Next time!! 😘


End file.
